peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-19 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello to you. I’d be enormously worried, you know, if any of our BBC Sports people ever showed any admiration or affection for Liverpool. Tonight, after they’d beaten Forest 2-0, the match analyst said rather glumly, “Well, they’re three points ahead at the top of the first division, “ but then added bravely, “but they’ve only got one game in hand”! I thought that was terrific. Anyway, on tonight’s programme a session from the Glass Torpedoes and from the Damned. And amongst the records, I’m So Hollow, Scritti Politti, Nightshift, Psychedelic Furs, Killing Joke, the Selecter, Joy Division, Siouxsie & The Banshees – a lot of other people besides. And among the records also, a German ska record, or something close to it anyway, Cindy & The Barbi Dolls, the Pinkoes and the Bodies, all of them making their debuts on the programme besides. This is a single from Tenpole Tudor." *Incomplete show spread over three files, although with both the start and end present. Around 20 minutes is missing from the currently available recording, although a couple of tracks have been edited down with pause button. *Peel has forgotten to bring with him requests from his gig at Leicester Polytechnic the previous weekend. *Claims his mood is much better than on the night the Glass Torpedos session was first broadcast and he’d thought it sounded a bit flat. *In response to the Defectors track, he says the righteous go to Anfield, as he will be doing this coming Saturday (when Liverpool would draw 1-1 with Ipswich.) *The show ends with a track from Cleveland Crochet. A single by the band was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Damned #4 Repeat. First broadcast 29 October 1979. Recorded 1979-10-22. **Session released on Sessions Of The Damned CD except for "Liar" (which is on The Radio One Sessions). *Glass Torpedoes #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 24 January 1980. Recorded 1980-01-09. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting (File 1) *Tenpole Tudor: Real Fun (single) Korova *Damned: Smash It Up (session) : (Peel relates how he drove into a London bus that afternoon.) *Glass Torpedoes: This Is The End (session) *Meadow Larks: Untrue *Rod Taylor: Morning Train (LP – If Jah Should Come Now) Little Luke *Tea Set: Parry Thomas (single) Waldo’s *Bodies: Art Nouveau (single) Waldo’s *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Beaten To The Punch (LP – Get Happy!!) F-Beat : (JP detects slight return of “twerps” in the music biz and voices disapproval of people who end sentences with “ya?” and/or use the word “bread” for money.) *Pinkoes: Mr Smith (EP – Into The Red) Popular *Damned: Just Can’t Be Happy (session) *Scritti Politti: Messthetics (EP – Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session) Rough Trade/St Pancras *Beat: Hands Off … She’s Mine (single) Go-Feet *Glass Torpedoes: Something New (session) continues on new file (File 2) *Cindy & The Barbi Dolls: Voice In The Night (maxi-single – Isn’t Showbiz Wonderful) Not Major *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Happy House (single) Polydor :(JP: I was a little uncertain about it at first, but I’m learning to love it.) *Die Fehlfarben:' '''Abenteuer und Freiheit (7" - Gross Liebe/Abenteuer und Freiheit) Welt *Joy Division: Transmission (single) Factory *Big Jay McNeely: Deacon’s Hop (LP – Honkers And Screamers: Roots Of Rock n Roll, Vol 6) Savoy *Damned: Liar (session) *Mediations: War Mongers *Glass Torpedoes: Tall Stories (session) *Killing Joke: Pssyche (single – Wardance) Malicious Damage – edited *Selecter: My Collie (Not A Dog) (LP – Too Much Pressure) 2 Tone – edited *I’m So Hollow: I Don’t Know (7” – 1980: The First 15 Minutes) Neutron (JP tries to play the Alternomen Unlimited album track, fails to line it up, plays a single instead) *Psychedelic Furs: Sister Europe (single) CBS (''JP: "Well, the link leading into that must be one of the most disastrous in the history of British radio. But - er - fun?") Mike Read, always on the lookout for hilarity, interjected a clip of this comment into his shows on a regular basis over the ensuing months. *Alternomen Unlimited: Façade (LP – Objectivity: The Object Singles Album) Object (File 3) *Nightshift: Don't Rush The Good Things (single) Harvest (only 10 seconds on file) *Defectors: Where The Righteous Go (7” – Baby maxi-single) Louder *Damned: I’m So Bored (session) – cuts out (jump to near end of show) *Misfits: We Are 138 (12” EP – Beware) Plan 9 / Cherry Red *Cleveland Crochet: Midnight Blues (LP – Cleveland Crochet & The Sugar Bees, Classic Cajun) (end of show) File ;Name *1) 217-800219b.aif *2) 217-800219a.aif *3) 216-800218+19.aif.mp3 ;Length *1) 50.00 (cuts off at 45.21) *2) 45.38 *3) 33.20 (0.13 to 9.27, then continues with 18 February 1980) ;Other *Files created from T217 and T216 of 400 Box. Please note that file names may not be the expected order. Many thanks to Roger and the original taper. *Please note that the show of this date in the John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) is in fact a Virgin in-store tape. For details, see 19 February 1980 (Virgin In-Store). ;Available *Mooo Server (Roger). Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Unknown